


Coffee

by Writing-Stardew-Valley (writingfanfic)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluffy, Loving Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Stardew-Valley
Summary: For the prompt: 'my friend your writing is beautiful. but if you're comfortable, i need some soft shane nsfw first times together. ilu!!!!'Cute Shaney snuggles and banging abounds.





	Coffee

“That was fun.” Shane grins at you, and you smile back, cheeks flushed. “Now, ma’am, I’ve walked you home, and you’re safe. Would I be rude in asking for-” You interrupt him with your lips on his, and he pulls back, beaming, after a moment. “Wow.”

“You know… you could come in.” Your voice is a little tremulous, but he raises an eyebrow. “I mean. For coffee.”

“I like coffee.” You smile, and open the door, allowing him to step into your house. He has been in there before, but… you close the door behind him, leaning your back against it, and he looks around, before turning to you, smiling. The truth is – you aren’t looking for coffee, but you think Shane, your cynical, sarcastic, brilliant Shane, probably knows that. You make your way into the kitchen and fill the kettle, placing it on the stove, and as you turn the gas on, you feel hands settle on your hips. He doesn’t move them, doesn’t try to overstep his boundaries just yet, but he does lean forward and kiss your neck, and you look back.

“Do you… actually want a coffee?” you ask, and he spins you around, kissing you deeply and passionately. You cling onto him as he dips you, and then you sigh, smiling. “Okay. Let’s… uh… do you want to…?” You nod, biting your lip, and he smiles. “Where’s your room, (Y/N)?”

“Over here.” You take his hand, praying to Yoba that you picked your underwear off the floor, and thanking Them also that you chose to wear something nice under your dress. You back into the room, clicking the light on, and he scoops you up, making you yell, before throwing you down onto the double bed.

“You look beautiful,” he smiles, clambering on top of you to kiss you. “Shall we… just kinda let happen whatever happens…?” You nod, and kiss him again, kicking your flats off, and you hear his trainers hit the floor a second later; you have to admit, you’re excited to see what his chest feels like, having seen it before. It’s pretty nice-

You feel his warm, rough hand on your thigh, and kiss him deeply, plucking at his hair gently with your fingers; he’s so warm and solid, and your eyes flutter open as he begins to rub circles into your thigh with his thumb. You look into eyes the colour of a mirror, and feel the breath leave your body for a moment.

“You’re so handsome,” you say, quietly, and he shakes his head as a reflex. “You are, you great big dope. You’re handsome and gorgeous and amazing and sexy and…” You take a breath and he kisses you, smile so bright and wide that it makes your heart flutter. “Shirt off.”

“Romantic. Has anyone told you you’re real romantic?” he grins, and kneels up, peeling off his hoody and shirt in one go. “For a farmer, you sure have a way with words.”

“Hush, you.” You reach out and trace down the trail that goes from his chest down to his belt and possibly further. If all goes well, you might be finding out. “Look at you.” His stomach is soft and squishy from drinking, but his chest is firm and solid; you dig your nails in gently, and he grins at you. “God. You’re built like a lumberjack.”

“That’s Robin’s deal, not mine.” He slides his hand up your side. “Can I… touch you?” You nod, and he slides his hand over the thin cotton of your summer dress, cupping your breast through the material. “Wow.”

You kiss him again, this time losing yourself in the embrace, in the way he chases your mouth to kiss you harder, the way his hips roll against you shallowly, and you wrap around legs around him as his fingers roll your nipples through the fabric. You whimper a little as the feeling goes straight to your thighs, and he grins.

“I’ve wondered how you sound for weeks.” Then his brain catches up with his mouth, and he flushes. “Uh… did I just admit that?” You nod, and he closes his eyes. “Okay. I am gonna take my trousers off, but y’all gotta agree to take that dress off. Then we’re both in our underwear, but I’m wearin’ my socks, so it’s still kinda unfair…” You kiss him, giggling, and then push him up so you can sit up and wriggle out of the orange plaid sundress. “Oh. Wow. Uh…”

He’s staring at you, and you flush, reaching out and tugging at his belt, but he pushes you back down and skims his fingers down your side before taking your arm and kissing from your wrist to your shoulder – you giggle again, and he sighs.

“Never took you for a romantic,” you murmur, and he smiles lopsidedly.

“Hey. I am a grumpy, alcoholic, dumbass bastard, but I know when something in my life needs to be treasured.” He kisses you, gently, and his hand slides behind your back, pulling you closer. “Beautiful. How goddamn beautiful.”

“Pants,” you rib him, good-naturedly, and he rolls his eyes, before undoing his belt – you join in halfway through when he seems to be struggling – and then shuffling him out of his shorts. He’s half-hard already – you’re flattered – and you cup your hand around him, stroking him gently through his pants. “Uh… is this…?”

“Yeah, this is okay,” he says, a little breathlessly, and you kiss him as he slides his fingers down over your body again, this time to between your thighs, rubbing against the wet patch on your pink panties. “Really? Not to sound like a cliché, but… for me?”

“When you look like this?! Yes! Plus you were squeezing my boobs,” you grin, and he bites his lip, stars twinkling in those silver eyes; you inhale deeply, and slide your fingers inside his pants, stroking his erection. He exhales, eyes closing – his lashes are beautifully long and dark, you notice – and then he looks up at you.

“Baby,” he murmurs, and you feel a shift in the tone – the playfulness is still there but suddenly this is real, you two are here, undressed, on a bed… you swallow nervously, and he shakes his head. “Don’t… don’t y’all worry. Can I touch you with my mouth? Please?” You nod, and he gently removes your hand from his pants, before kneeling between your thighs; he peels your panties from you, and you look down, subtly checking out how well you shaved. Does he mind? Maybe he likes hair. Maybe he doesn’t like hair. You think you might be about to have a panic attack. He sees, and kisses your thigh gently.

“Shane-”

“Ma’am, I am honoured you would let me.” You smile, and then gasp as he licks you slowly. You had worried a little, that perhaps he would be… selfish, or at least, a little clueless, but the way he spreads you with his thumbs, alternating between long, slow licks all the way up between your thighs, and little nibbles and kisses to your clit, indicates he has danced this dance before. You lean back into the soft bedding, focusing on how it feels as he eats you out, and gently pluck at that soft, dark hair again as he buries his face in you.

“Sweetheart…”

You notice he’s rolling his hips against the mattress, desperate for contact but concentrating on you, and the idea of him being so desperate for you makes you shiver – you roll your hips up, trying to get more friction, and he pulls back to pant for a moment, resting his thumb atop you before beginning to rub your clit in circles, tongue flickering along your entrance. You shiver, feeling your skin prickle, and gently stroke his side with your toes.

“Shane, it feels good…”

His other hand grips your hip, raising you to him, and you begin to roll your hips up to his mouth, your tongue out just a little as you pant, watching him eat you out. The way he’s concentrating on you, hips still grinding a little- you shiver again, breath shuddering from your throat, and feel that electricity through you, through your thighs and your core as you gasp his name, too breathless to even come loudly. You think you’re crushing his head using your thighs. You don’t care right now, as waves of electricity make you tense and release, pleasure flooding you, and then you fall back, barely aware that you were arched that whole time, and Shane looks at you.

“I’m sorry, I think you cracked my skull,” he says, politely, and you grin breathlessly, chest heaving. “Wow? Was that… that was… wow.” You swallow, and he grins, wiping his hand on the back of his mouth. “So when can I do that again?”

“I think it’s your turn,” you purr. “Do you want me to go down on you?”

“I… I mean…” He stops. “I’m not one to mince my words, (Y/N). I want you. So bad. I wanna be inside you. If that ain’t too cheesy.” You shake your head. “I mean… I don’t wanna rush you. I can wait. I’ve waited this long for someone like you to find me.” You grab his arm and awkwardly haul him up, kissing him and tasting yourself on his tongue, and he holds you. “Is that okay?”

“Oh hell yeah,” you smile, and he strokes your face, smiling.

“Then I’m damn lucky. Do you have a condom? Or anything?” You pause, looking at him, and then kick yourself as you dive for the bedside table. His rough, warm fingers undo your bra as you look, and then produce one. It’s in date, as well – which is a surprise, considering when you must’ve bought these, and you pass it to him, before changing your mind and plucking it back out of his hands, opening it and winking at him, body still tingling from your orgasm.

You slide the condom onto him, watching as his chest heaves as you roll it down his erection, and then he pushes you back down, kissing you as he guides himself into you. You’re so relaxed, and he feels  _good_ , already rocking his hips into you, sliding his arm beneath you to lift you up against him.

“Fuck.” His skin is so soft and warm against you – you cling to him, and he slides into you over and over, sweat beading on his skin. “Oh, (Y/N), baby, you feel so good…”

“Shane.” You feel blissed out, fingers gently stroking his back as his back muscles shift under them. Thank god he has to haul crates of feed around.  _Perfect_ , you cackle evilly in your head, and he exhales in your ear, a huff of pleasure that makes you feel weak. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t warn you he’s close, doesn’t beg, plead… he  _growls_  under his breath, something that definitely makes you want to hear that again, and then cums, thrusting deep into you and burying his face in your shoulder.

You stroke his back gently, and he pushes himself up, blinking the sweat out of his eyes, dark hair stuck to his forehead.

“You mean we could’ve been doing this for weeks? Why haven’t we? Are we crazy?” he asks, and you grin. “I mean… I really didn’t. Want to. Rush y’all. I mean. Uh.” He grins at you, and you kiss him, before he peels the condom off. “Uh…”

“Bin’s under the desk in the living room.  _Do not flush that_  because this place was built sometime before modern plumbing and I don’t want to deal with that,” you say warningly, and he runs out, returning later – now you can  _really_  appreciate him. He stops in the doorway, and you become aware of a high-pitched, insistent whistle.

“Did we, uh, leave the kettle on?” he asks, and you jump up, grabbing your dressing gown. “Aww, hell.”


End file.
